A Night to Ourselves
by Kutsuki
Summary: One shot. The day Simba and Nala meet, they spend some time alone, recalling their past. From meeting, to embarrassment to love-making, Simba and Nala find that they truly love each other.


(A/N: I had just thought of this little idea, so I decided to write it. In the actual movie, I don't think Simba and Nala's love was explored enough. Simba never actually said "I Love You" to Nala, and Nala didn't do the same neither. The main focus in the movie was for Simba to own up to his mistake, take his place as king. And that was it. More could've been explored on Simba and Nala's love—How their love could jeopardise Simba's big secret. So, I hope you enjoy this small one-shot!)

( _Reviews are always appreciated.)_

* * *

><p><strong>A Night to Ourselves.<strong>

From the moment Nala's head was tucked under his chin, Simba's stressed and annoyed emotion transitioned into a loving and gentle feeling. Just by a small touch. Her head was so soft, warm and he loved her smell. He just had to give in. After all, it had been sometime since they had nuzzled, or even seen each other for that matter. He smiled lightly and allowed himself to rub his cheek beside hers.

This feeling, it felt so good. Simba didn't want to say anything—for the flaxen prince was afraid anything he said would make her feel uncomfortable. He was enjoying it far too much. "I've missed you too." he murmured, barely audible. The two felines soon found themselves purring in pleasure. Simba was pleased, and Nala was just as happy, both enjoying the soft tender moment they had never shared in their entire life.

Several minutes later, the beautiful female stopped. Her teal eyes shining with love and the lust for more affection. Her tail turning Simba on like a switch.

"Is there any place we can find any water?" she asked, licking her lips in thirst. She remained seated on her haunches, expecting Simba to stand up and lead the way. But he didn't. "Simba?"

Simba shook his head back into reality. "Oh, I'm...really sorry, Nala," Simba pardoned as he distanced himself in embarrassment. "Was it water you wanted? There's a stream just down that path, follow me."

Nala made sure she followed the lion, admiring him from behind. His vivid, crimson mane, his shining amber eyes, his dazzling affection. He was gorgeous, and less stuck up than he was when they were younger. She chuckled at the thought of his cubby self. Oh, how arrogant he was during those days. It was hilarious.

But Simba didn't know what she was laughing at. He wanted to know; he was curious—but he also didn't want to be too rude, or _too curious. _He cleared his throat to hint his curiosity. Nala gasped, not knowing she had been laughing so loudly and earned the attention of her cubhood best friend. She decided it was best to change the subject.

"So...uh...How far is the stream again?" she inquired, as if she had not asked that question already. "I mean, we've been walking for ages, and it's already sunset."

"Just a few walks away from here." he replied, too shy to look her in the face.

Bored, Nala peered into a bush, gaping towards a beautiful waterfall with lots of clean and delicate water. There were saplings and bushes surrounding it; a nice view of flowers too. It was the perfect place to lap up some water. Nala cleared her throat, waiting for Simba to stop. She used her head to refer to the watering source she had just discovered.

Also remaining quiet, Simba allowed her to proceed first before following her.

* * *

><p>As Nala contently lapped up some water, she shut her eyes and relaxed. Drinking water after four days felt so good, and with a cubhood friend, it was even better. Wait, was he even her cubhood friend? Surely, he had become more than that. Nala felt she had nuzzled him as if he was a mate, a lover she had been with all of her life. But she wasn't sure he had felt the same way.<p>

Simba watched the teal-blue-eyed lioness quench her first. He couldn't help but admire her looks—she was so beautiful. Simba felt that she was his, and his only. The great kings must've sent her here for a reason and Simba believed it was love.

She gaped at him, and he quickly reclined, feeling embarrassed for having looked at her with such passion. He sighed slightly. The only thing that will have ruined their future relationship was Simba's past. Surely she'd leave him. Who'd want to marry a murderer? And a murderer of their own father at that? The dejected lion decided it was best to take the opportunity to sip as well—wash away all his worries.

"What's wrong, Simba?" the lioness inquired once she had finished drinking. "You look...depressed."

"Nothing's wrong, I was...just thinking about something—" he quickly added. "—that you don't have to worry about." Knowing Nala, she'd ask what it was. He had no excuses like he always had for Timon and Pumbaa. Lying to her would ruin his reputation. In fact, this was the only time Simba worried about his reputation.

"Hey, wanna see something?" he questioned, waiting for Nala's approval. Nala nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"What is it?" Simba ignored her question and galloped behind the curious lioness. Nala didn't know what he was doing, but she was really confused when he grabbed the vine and dived into the water. "Simba?" She was afraid he had drowned, and quickly peered her head into the water—despite her fear for water.

Suddenly, two cold paws grabbed her from behind...

* * *

><p>Nala was really mad at Simba for dragging her in like that, especially since he was laughing. "That wasn't funny Simba," she frowned in a grumpy tone. "Don't do that again!"<p>

Simba almost sulked. He was only joking, perhaps he had taken it too far? Suddenly, Nala's sulk grimaced into a smile, and he found himself floating in water again.

"Nala!" he chased after her in complete passion for her. He was happy, she was happy, they were both happy. The best part was when they fell down the hill, holding onto each other for comfort as they rolled down the slope. It was amusing, it was amazing and Simba loved the feeling of holding onto her. It was...romantic. Both of them had realized it, they were in love. Simba had realized it first; Nala after him. Both of them looked at each other with passion.

"Simba...I have something to tell you." Simba was unaware of what she was going to say, so he listened cautiously. "I love you." He suddenly saw Nala emit one tear. "I've just realized. I've had this really buzzy feeling inside of me, it's just—Oh my kings, Simba, I embarrassed you, or me. This is so embarrassing, I know you—" She wasn't looking at him, and he had kissed her. She rose her brows in astonishment.

"Shut up." he said, stroking her cheek with his paw.

"What?" Nala growled in a rude tone.

"Shut up, you heard me." he moved closer, a hatred bubbling inside of Nala as she watched him take a step. "C'mere."

"Why?"

"Just do it." Nala obeyed him, hesitantly moving closer to him and looking him in the eye. Once she had approached him, he pulled her with his paw and squeezed her as hard as he could. His muzzle was beside her ear, and he whispered. "I feel the same way, you know that?" Nala's chin landed on his belly.

She smiled warmly at him, the two of them snuggling romantically.

* * *

><p>It was only a few minutes after he had opened his eyes that Simba realized he was on top of her. It wasn't just any feeling, it a romantic feeling. "You're sure you want to do this?" Simba questioned, not knowing he had questioned that for the fifth time. Nala nodded slowly.<p>

"If you're up for it."

Gently, Simba wrapped his paws around the lioness's waist, making her flinch. The ultimate move that would classify them as mates: love making under the moon. It was a magical feeling, it wasn't just sex. The both of them moaning in both pleasure and pain—Nala in particular.

"This is amazing, Simba," Nala sighed in pleasure. "Can you feel it?"

Simba didn't care if they had made love too early. At least they were now mates. "Yes, I can." He shut his eyes and buried his nose into Nala's neck. "I love you, Nala." he added, after both of them repeated each other's names several times. They then both exchanged hot licks and kisses, their tails flailing up and down in happiness.

Nala then grabbed Simba in and licked the underside of his chin. "We'll always be together, right? I mean, I feel as if this is rushed."

"Of course we will." Simba replied solemnly. "And I don't care if this is rushed. It felt so good, and now I know that you're mine, I can say that I made love tonight."

The two then nuzzled slowly. This was just the best moment of their lives.

* * *

><p><strong>Please refrain from critiquing my work! I prefer to move at my own pace! Thanks.<strong>


End file.
